Sickness of Love Rewrite
by MegaMon2580
Summary: It's the same deal. Rockman gets sick and Roll helps him feel better. (MegaRoll) Rewrite of my old Sickness of Love.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING BUT STORY!

~~~!~~~

Netto and his Netnavi Rockman were facing off Dekao and his Netnavi Gutsman. Meiru, her Netnavi Roll, Yaito, her Netnavi Glyde, Tohru, and his Netnavi Iceman were there to watch. It was an average day of doing a Net-battle, but the only difference was that Rockman was moving slower than normal.

"What's wrong? Rockman too tired to battle?" Dekao asked.

"No… he's just waking up a bit," Netto told him back.

But Netto wasn't sure why Rockman was moving slow. Earlier that day, Rockman had woken Netto up to tell him about the battle that morning, but Rockman himself was still groggy. What he didn't tell Netto was how bad he felt. Rockman usually loved battling, but now he didn't feel up to it. As the battle continued, he felt worse and worse, and he slowed down more and more.

"Hey, Netto? When is the fight over?" Rockman asked, feeling ready to lie down on the cyber-ground.

"A little longer. Shot Gun! Battle chip in! Download!"

Rockman sighed. He couldn't wait until the battle was over. Roll started to notice Rockman moving slower and slower by the minute. She got worried he would fall over, but Rockman and Gutsman were at the end of the battle. Rockman used the Program Advanced and fired. Gutsman surrendered.

"We did it!" Netto shouted while pumping his fist into the air.

"I'll get you next time Netto!" Dekao shouted back.

In the battle arena sidelines, Rockman was lying down on the cyber-ground. He stared off into cyberspace.

"You did great Rock-kun!" Roll said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, pleasant battle!" Glyde spoke.

"Thanks…" he replied.

Rockman closed his eyes to try to stop the spinning.

"Rockman seem tired. Did battle tire Rockman out De Gutsu?" Gutsman said.

Rockman opened his eyes at the question.

"No. Just feeling different… I guess…"

"You guess?"Roll asked.

"Yeah…"

He closed his eyes again.

"It's just… I don't…" he said, still with his eyes closed.

"Enough. You look drained. Stop talking. Tell Netto how you feel." Roll said, cutting him off.

He opened his eyes and nodded. He got up and walked (slowly) to the screen where Netto's face was.

"Good. You're ready to go home. Is it okay if Meiru and Roll come back with us?" Netto asked Rockman.

"Yeah… sure… no problems here."

When they got home, Meiru and Netto jacked Roll and Rockman into Netto's PC. While Meiru and Netto talked, Roll and Rockman did the same. Rockman was lying down on the cyber-ground again with his eyes closed. Roll sat near his head.

"So… that battle… what happened? You seemed drained after the fight." Roll asked.

"Well… I guess I seemed tired…" he lied, opening his eyes.

"You said you were feeling different… whatever that meant. What's going on?"

He felt a small lurch in his stomach. Now he didn't feel good.

"Roll…" he moaned.

"What?" she asked.

"I… I don't feel… feel so…"

He then turned his body away from her and puked. She gasped.

"Rockman!" she shouted.

The shout got Meiru and Netto's attention.

"What's wrong Roll?" Meiru asked.

"It's Rockman! I think he caught something."

"What do you mean you think he caught something? Is he okay?" Netto asked.

"He threw up, so I don't know if he's okay."

Rockman stopped and rolled his body away from the mess he made. He'd clean it up later he decided.

"Rockman! Are you okay?" Netto asked.

Rockman sat up slowly, looking at his brother.

"What do you think?" he retorted faintly.

Netto looked out the window to see the sky getting dark.

"Meiru, you should head home. It's late." Netto said.

"Okay. Come on Roll." Meiru spoke.

"Could I stay here? Rock-kun might need me." Roll reasoned.

"No… I think not. We could come back tomorrow if you want."

"Okay…"

Meiru and Roll left for home, leaving Netto and Rockman alone in the bedroom.

"When did you start feeling like this?" Netto asked.

"Umm… this morning…"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought I was still feeling groggy!"

"Is this why you were moving slowly?"

"Maybe… yeah…"

Rockman looked at the mess he made earlier.

"I'll clean it up later…" he said faintly.

"No. I'll clean it up. You just get some rest. You look tired." Netto told him.

Rockman nodded and went to his bed. Then he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Mega Man Battle Network or Mega Man NT Warrior (sadly).

~~~!~~~

The next morning was Sunday (Thank God), and Rockman still felt awful. No… he felt worse than the day before. Netto then woke up to see Rockman awake.

"Hey, Rockman. How are you feeling?" Netto asked.

"Better." He lied.

"Well, that's good."

"You got an e-mail from Dekao. He wants a rematch with you."

"Let's do it!"

Then the doorbell rang. Netto went to the door and opened it to see Meiru and Roll. Netto told them about the rematch with Dekao. So they went to Yaito's house and got ready for the battle with Dekao and Netto using Gutsman and Rockman.

"You sure you're up for the battle? You were pretty sick yesterday." Netto asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Honest."

"If you say so…"

Rockman and Gutsman battled a second time. The fight was difficult due to the lack of strength Rockman had that day but alas, Rockman won, and Gutsman was defeated. Afterward, Glyde, Gutsman, Roll, and Rockman sat on the cyber-ground and talked.

"You were moving quite slow during your battle again. Are you sure you're okay?" Glyde asked.

Gutsman and Roll looked at Rockman.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"It's just that you were slow again today."

"I'm fine… honest…"

"Okay…"

Later that day, Meiru and Roll went home with Netto and Rockman. The four of them were going to have a sleepover (they didn't have health class yet, don't worry). Meiru and Netto jacked Roll and Rockman into Netto's PC.

As soon as Roll and Rockman were jacked in, Rockman collapsed onto his bed, and he realized he felt worse than that morning, his face warm with fever. Not blush, fever.

"Rokku?" he heard Roll ask.

Hearing her voice, Rockman scooted himself over a little to let her sit down, so she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No…" he answered truthfully.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know…"

She then placed her cold hand against his hot cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"You're warm… quite warm…" she murmured to herself.

She then checked his forehead only to find it warm as well.

"Rokku… you've got a fever. Did you have it during the battle?" she asked.

"Maybe a little…" he answered.

She smiled down at him. He truly had a cute face.

"Go on to sleep. You probably need it."

"What…?"

"Rokku, please. You're sick, and you need rest. It'll be fine."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Around 10 minutes later, Netto and Meiru checked on the two to find Roll combing her fingers through the hair that was sticking out from under Rockman's helmet.

"Hey, Roll. How's Rockman?" Meiru asked. Roll looked up from her task.

"Finally asleep," Roll answered.

"But it's not even dark yet," Netto said.

"I know… but he didn't feel too good. He has a fever."

"A fever? Did he have it before the battle with Gutsman?"

"He said a little, yes."

"Well by the looks of it, he's in good hands and tomorrow if he's not better, you can stay and make sure he gets healed," Meiru said.

"Thanks, Meiru!"

"No problem!"

"Say Roll… how can a Netnavi get sick like this?" Netto asked.

"Well… a virus might infect the PET, and it gets into the Netnavi. You didn't have any viruses in Rockman's PET did you?"

"No. I checked and deleted any there were."

"Hmm… maybe he caught one when we went into NetCity."

"Could be."

"You should go to sleep. Netto and I will do the same." Meiru said after seeing Roll yawn. After they had bidden their goodnights, Netto and Meiru fell asleep. Roll slid herself next to Rockman, and she too fell asleep.

~~~!~~~

So... was it good? Or bad? Again, so sorry for not updating in... a while. I had a 60% in Science for a quarter and a half and the semester is coming up and needless to say, mom wasn't happy. AT ALL! High School is HARD! Especially Freshman year. So... sorry again! Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I STILL OWN NOTHING!

~~~!~~~

Rockman woke up in the middle of the night to a small lurch in his stomach. Feeling the urge to be sick, he got up off the bed, trying not to wake Roll up, and staggered toward the bathroom and puked. When he stopped, he felt a hand go on his shoulder and he looked up to see Roll standing above him.

"S-sorry if I woke you up, Roll…" he apologized.

"It's no big deal. Do you feel any better?"

"No…"

She helped him up and went back to the bed. They looked out to see Netto and Meiru still asleep.

"At least they're having a good night," Roll commented.

Rockman nodded. He was really tired. He wanted to pass out right there on the spot but he urged himself to stay awake. They then fell asleep again with no interruptions for the rest of the night. The next morning, Meiru and Netto had to go to school, so that meant Roll and Rockman had to come with.

"Netto… couldn't you leave me at home? I don't feel all that good. Please?" Rockman begged.

"Sorry… I have to. Besides… Glyde, Gutsman, and Iceman will be there."

Rockman sighed.

"Fine… but if I get worse, I'm blaming you for it."

As soon as Rockman was jacked into the computer, he lay down on Netto's PC ground exhausted and weak, and closed his eyes.

Roll, Iceman, Gutsman, and Glyde were waiting for Rockman to show up.

"Roll? Where is he? You said he would be here." Iceman said.

"Um… he's sick so… he might have fallen asleep trying to get here." Roll told them.

"I'll go get him," Glyde said.

Glyde then showed up in Netto's PC area and picked Rockman up bridal-style, carrying him out to where Iceman, Gutsman, and Roll were.

"You said he was sick but I didn't expect him to look this sick," Glyde said.

"Same here, De Gutsu," Gutsman said.

Rockman's cheeks were pink and his face pale, his eyes closed and wouldn't open.

"He must be sleeping. Poor guy got sick in the middle of the night." Roll said.

The others nodded. Roll put one of her hands on one of Rockman's cheeks. He groaned softly and leaned into her hand like the night before.

"Say… does anyone have a cloth or something to put cool water in?" Roll asked.

Glyde then got out his cloth that used to clean Yaito's PC and Iceman froze the cloth over to put on Rockman's forehead. They placed it on and they watched as he looked more peaceful than before. The day went on the same but toward the end of the school day, Rockman woke up from his 5 and a half hour nap.

"Hey, Rokku… how ya feelin'?" he heard a feminine voice ask.

The recognition of the female voice popped into his head, and he only knew one female at the time.

"R-Roll…?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me Rokku."

He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Relax Rockman. You're still too weak to move." He heard another voice say.

"I-Iceman…?"

"At your service."

A wave of dizziness washed over him and he fell back before feeling a pair of hands support his back. He looked over his shoulder which to see someone hold him up he recognized as Glyde.

"Where's… Gutsman…?" Rockman asked.

"Dekao needed to leave for something so Gutsman left too," Glyde said.

Rockman nodded. The dizziness increased and he felt sick to the stomach. He watched their faces twist into worry and Roll let him lean into her. He closed his eyes again and soon fell asleep. The other three figured that out by his steady breathing.

"We should let him sleep. He probably needs it." Iceman said.

"Agreed," Roll said.

When the bell was going to ring, Roll and Glyde picked Rockman up and carried him into Netto's PC. Then the bell rang out signaling the end of the school day. Glyde went back to Yaito's PC.

"Hey, Netto!" Roll said.

"Hey, Roll! How's Rockman?"

"Asleep."

"Meiru said you could come home in Rockman's PET and make sure he's better."

"Awesome!"

She gently picked Rockman up and then carried him until they were in his PET. She let him lean his body and head into her and she saw he was still sleeping peacefully. When they got to Netto's house, he jacked the two into his PC. Roll then gently laid him down on his bed.

"Say Roll… how do you cure a virus like the one Rockman has in a Netnavi?" Netto asked.

"Um… there is no cure. You have to wait until it wears off."

"How long will that take?"

"In his condition, a week or so."

"Okay."

Netto then left to do his homework, so that gave Rockman and Roll some privacy.

'Oh, Rokku… you look so cute the way you look so helpless. Don't worry. I'll make sure you get better. Promise.' Roll thought.

She combed her fingers through his hair and he groaned under her touch. Once she was satisfied, she put her hand on his cheek and she watched as he leaned into her hand. As night fell, she lay down on the bed next to him and then she too fell asleep. Rockman shifted in his sleep but other than that, all was well.


	4. Chapter 4

Question: Do you think I own anything? Answer: NOPE!

~~~!~~~

Tuesday morning Netto had to go to school, so Rockman had to wake him up. He looked at Roll and saw she was asleep.

"Hey, Netto… wake up…"

Netto looked at the source of the voice to find himself looking at his PET to see Rockman awake.

"Rockman! What time's it?" Netto asked.

"7:30. You don't… want to be late, do you…? You have Meiru's Netnavi…. She won't want you late… with… Roll…" Rockman replied in between coughs.

"I get it! I get it! You feel any better?"

"Not really… but there's a slight improvement."

"That's good. Come on! We've gotta go!"

Rockman tried asking if he could stay home, but Netto said if he got worse than yes and at school, Rockman felt worse.

'Why did summer vacation have to be next week?' Rockman thought.

He tried walking to where the others were, but halfway there, his head swam and he fell forward, eyes closed. Roll saw this and she caught him before he hit the ground. Then Roll walked to where the others were with Rockman in her arms.

"Roll! Rockman!" Iceman said as Roll laid Rockman down.

"My my… it sure is good to see you both again! Miss Yaito is worried about Rockman." Glyde said.

"Tohru too," Iceman said.

"Dekao say nothing, but Gutsman worried too, De Gutsu."

Roll smiled. Rockman had friends that really did care for him. Then Blues came to the network they were at.

"Enzan sent me here after he got an answer from Netto's PET saying something was wrong. Is Rockman okay?" Blues asked.

"He's sick, but he's getting better slightly. Why do you ask?" Roll asked.

"There's a virus going around that is infecting Netnavi's. I got infected but it wore off in a day."

"He's had it about 3 going on 4 days now, I think."

Blues knelt beside Rockman and felt his forehead. He thought deep and answered,

"We can help him, but we need someone who likes him and he likes back."

"Do they both have to like each other?" Iceman asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Blues said

"I know someone who likes Rockman," Glyde said.

"Who?"

He gave Roll a look and smiled.

"Roll…? Do you like him?" Iceman asked.

"Yeah… a lot…" she admitted while blushing.

"Who does Rockman like?" Blues asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"I'll ask when he wakes up. He might not tell anyone, who knows."

Later that day, Rockman woke up to see Blues looking at him.

"I know you're sick." Blues stated plainly.

"I'm not…" Rockman tried to say more but he ended up coughing instead.

"Yes, you are. But I have a way to help you. It requires a little bit of love. I'm no love expert but it should help. We have someone who likes you. Now I need to know who you like."

Rockman blushed a little.

"I… I like Roll…" he said.

Rockman pulled his helmet over his face trying to hide the blush creeping up onto his face, which Blues had to smile at. Roll came in and saw Rockman 'hiding' behind his helmet. She then heard a muffled groan, so she looked at Rockman who she thought was still 'hiding' only to find that Rockman's helmet had tumbled off his face. Rockman reached out to grab it but Blues beat him to it.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

Rockman's hair was a dark, navy blue, almost black and it was a mess like Netto's was. Rockman drew his knees to his chest and buried his chin into his knees, hair draping over his eyes. Roll smiled a little.

"Nice hair. You look like you could be Netto's twin." Roll commented.

Rockman sighed deeply through his nose. Then Roll and Blues heard a muffled sniffle with a crying sound to it, so they looked instinctively at Rockman. He hadn't moved, but his shoulders gave a shake and the muffled sound came again.

"Hey… we didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Roll said.

"Y-you didn't. Just the c-comment about being N-Netto's t-twin…" Rockman replied.

"What about it?"

"I've n-never told a-anyone about th-this. E-ever. Not o-one living s-soul. Netto's dad t-told me to k-keep it a s-secret, but now I need… I need…"

He buried his face into his knees. Roll and Blues went to his side and put an arm on his shoulders.

"You can tell us… if you want…" Roll said.

He looked back up at them revealing his face still pale and his cheeks a little bit more reddish-pink than before.

"Well… it goes something like this…"


	5. Chapter 5

Other than the storyplot and the backstory of Rockman, I own nothing!

~~~!~~~

"I was born as Saito Hikari, Netto's twin brother. Netto was the brave one; I was the shy one. I was two or three when I saw a ghost in the basement… or so I thought. Netto jumped out and shouted 'BOO' as a joke and I screamed. It scared me so much I never went into the basement again. That's why I hate ghosts. But I died when I was four of a rare heart disease called HBD. Dr. Hikari then used Saito's DNA to make me and he told me I was Netto's twin. I had promised not to tell anyone, especially Netto. But now… I needed to tell someone. I couldn't contain the secret anymore." Rockman cried.

"Oh, Rokku…" Roll said.

Rockman looked at Roll and Blues with bright, shimmering green eyes. He then turned and hugged Blues, burying his face into his shoulder, still crying. Blues wasn't used to this kind of stuff, but he didn't move.

"I-it hurts s-so much to kn-know your N-NetOp is your t-twin brother, a-and he d-doesn't know it!" Rockman cried.

"Enzan told me something the other day. He said he thought of Netto and Meiru as a younger brother and sister. And to be honest… I think of you and Roll like younger siblings, too." Blues said.

"Meiru said Netto and Enzan were like older brothers to her. And you and Blues are like mine too." Roll said.

"I would say that you and Netto are like the middle children."

"So… even though his twin isn't around anymore, we all are; including you."

Rockman nodded. Soon his cries became sniffles and then silence.

"Rokku…?" Roll asked.

Blues smiled. Curious, she helped un-cling Rockman from Blues to find his eyes closed.

"He cried himself to sleep.

Blues gave Roll Rockman's helmet and she put it on.

"I can't believe Rockman is Netto's twin," Roll said.

Blues was going to say something when a cough came from Rockman, followed by a groan. Roll's hand went immediately to Rockman's cheek and found it warm.

"Blues! Who does he like? We can cure his illness!"

"He said he liked you before he 'hid' behind his helmet."

She stared at him. He was kidding, right?

"M-me?"

"Yes; you."

The school bell then rang out.

"Better get going."

"Actually… Enzan is coming to Netto's house later today. Will you be there?"

"Yeah, I will."

Blues nodded. He helped carry Rockman to Netto's PC area and then left. When Roll, Rockman, and Netto were home, Roll carried Rockman to his bed and laid his fevered body on the bed. An hour later, Enzan and Blues showed up like Blues had said. While Netto and Enzan talked about important things, the Navi's did the same.

"Still out, I see." Blues said, regarding Rockman.

"Yeah. Probably needs his rest, though."

"You can cure him here and now, but be warned. He will fall into a deep sleep for a day or two. He will heal, though. Your choice."

Roll thought about it and then nodded.

"I'll do it. Later tonight."

After Enzan and Blues left, Rockman woke up, having to get rid of what was in his stomach. Him trying not to make a mess on himself or Roll while trying not to make a mess on the cyber-ground took a lot out of him. He fell asleep again after the episode. Later that night, Netto was sleeping soundly while Roll was watching Rockman.

'I've got to do this sooner or later… oh… why is it so hard to do…?' she thought.

Rockman twitched and his arms that were on top of his aching stomach tightened its hold.

'But I can do this… for Rockman.'

She lifted his head up a little so she could reach his face easier.

'Please forgive me. I'm doing this to help you get better. I hope you won't hold a grudge on me…'

She then kissed him on the lips. His were warm and chapped while hers were cool and smooth. To her, it felt like bliss. After a minute, she drew back and she watched as his pained expression faded and his hold on his stomach loosened. He looked calm and peaceful for once in the days since he was sick. The next day, Netto brought Rockman and Roll to school and the Navi's watched him sleep. Even Blues came by to check on him. By the end of the day, Roll saw Rockman's beautiful, bright green eyes flutter open.

"Rockman! You're okay!" she said.

"Course I am. I would never leave you. You're my best friend and maybe someday… maybe more." he answered.

"Really?"

"Really."

They both flushed pink.

"Say… did you… kiss me? I felt something like lips on mine." Rockman said.

She blushed harder.

"Yeah… I did. But now you're better so… anyway, you're Netto's twin brother. I had no idea. The hair style you had looked the same as Netto's."

Before he could reply, his stomach gave a loud, complaining growl and he blushed harder. He tried to 'hide' behind his helmet again but Roll saw what he was doing and when it detached from his armor, she grabbed it out of his hands.

"Rokku… there's no need to hide. It's normal since you've been sick, you didn't have anything to eat. What do you want to eat? I'll get it for you, but let's start with easy for you to handle."

"Um… maybe soup? That's easy, right?"

She nodded and ran off to make it. She then called over her shoulder:

"Oh, Rokku?"

"Hmm?"

"Relax a little. You still need to recover."

He laid back and sank into the pillows he had. After he ate, Rockman and Roll went off to sleep. The next day was Thursday and Rockman was better but Netto opted for Roll to make sure he was 100% okay, so they were at Netto's PC at school for the other Navi's to watch him with Roll and the same happened the next day. Roll was returned to Meiru on Friday and Rockman and Roll became more than 'friends'. They started dating and they lived happily until the end.

~~~!~~~

(Original Completed-June 19, 2015) (Rewrite Completed-December 4, 2016) WOW! The dates of the completions! I mean... WOW! They're about a year and a half from each other. Damn! But this story has come to a close, so... ONTO THE NEXT STORY! Oops... Caps Lock, but oh well. See you next time!

~MegaMon2580


End file.
